


passt bfs wbu

by kamukura (Kamu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, oo iwa can!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamu/pseuds/kamukura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oik s n iwa can compete bout past bfs!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	passt bfs wbu

oisk is lying seductively on kitchen coutner, iwa is cooking the Cereal, they live in their apartment and it is morning. 

“iwa can” oiks say sexily, “who is ur past bfs”

iwa sets milk on fire. u startled him...!

“why” iwai asks. he is sweating. oh fuk not his Muscles anything butt the deltoid

“i wanna kno!” oiks huff. he is also sweating. it’s not bc of the fire.

iwa adds some ice cube to lit creal bowl. “k.” he doesnt said more. oh iw can!

“stop stooling! tell me” oiksw command, flashing a bun. oo, that so sexy.

“k”

“no being cript1kal! explan!” oiks whine.

“k” iw cough. he pull out phone out of his pocketless sweatpants, n no shirt. oi see iwa like his own godzilla oc art on ig and open some pic. “here” he thrust the phone unsexily into oik face.

“thnk”

oikw scroll down profile and see an angel with a tragedly mark on his cheek. my Good! he is an agle. oik wood be hard bt he love iwcan so much : ) no way an graying angle cud make him happy

“so pretty” oik tsunderely admit. he thrust phone sexuly back 2 iwaw.

“wait 1 more” iwa take and upload another oc real quik. it a evan jellica mecha. he quik like it and open won more profile. “dere u go.”

oh no! anoher boutyiful! he is defiintion of raven haired. oiks want to rite existential fanfic about this raven hair boy.

oik put hand together in prayer emoji. “what booty” he say solennly.

iwaa nod solelmy. “l00k at dis”

he shoe oiks pik of angle and bootypho ranve together.

oikaw almost faint. Good! he squint at low lit phone like he lookin at da sun.

“im dead random ex Dee” oiksk cry.

“me 2” iwa catch pho e b4 it fall. he tuck it in his sweatpant somewhre and dip oiks. god one, iwawa~! “i cll them red sugar.”

“paprik!” oik correct.

“what did u find?” iaw look concern. he confoos words.

“i foudn the booty, arrg!” oaiks say sarcasm.

“im hot” iwa grunt manre. he ignor oiks funny.

“bc our house is on fire” oik laugh hotly. the sweat make him glo. his neck apple bob like a duck. belatedly, he say, “hot dangm”

oh, that the flam lighting them up.

“let sex” iwa say.

oik suddenly take that very smart.

“laissez faire?”

“yah” what did he say.

“yipee” oikw yip. he clim on iwa iwa fas and lick his muscles. so yu, m. oik so hungry.

“we have beef in fridge” iwa groan.

“i like ur beef most” oik chuckle laughingly. “u burnt the food”

iwa look up from drinkin his mostly evaporated milk. it taste like water. where did the ice cob go?

“excus me?” iwa raise a thicc eyebro.

“nvm” oik blush. he so sensual when he Eat. 

“wbu?” iwwa ask.

“wb me” oik show dear eye at him

“wb ur past bfs” iwa pandead.

“uh” oik eye become dinner plato. “uhhhhh”

tbC………………...


End file.
